kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Open Book
The Open Book is the 11th season 5 episode of Kids Incorporated and 89th episode overall. In this episode, a paper Stacy was writing for an English assignment is mistaken by the others as a sign Stacy was planning to run away. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("Never Gonna Give You Up"); Ryan and Richie are in the middle of a game of "Go Fish". Unbeknownst to Richie, Ryan had enlisted Connie as a spy to tip him off as to what card Richie had. Richie then catches on, then unleashes "his trusty equalizer" - a can of silly string. In the ensuing silly string war, Richie ends up spraying Stacy (in the corner with a notebook); who needless to say was not amused as a result. Following a cover of the Beatles' "Paperback Writer"; round 2 of the Ryan and Richie silly string war continues, only now Ryan is carrying a silly string can of his own. Once again, Stacy gets caught in the crossfire, and by this point she's had enough, angrily storming out of the back room. As she does, a piece of paper falls out of her notebook, where Devyn happened to glimpse it. She then placed it on the desk by the mirror, but not before glancing again at the paper; and what she reads troubles her; as what's written pertains to feelings of wanting to run away. Devyn runs to interrupt the silly string war outside and shares her concern, to the shock of the other kids ("Time for a Friend"). Meanwhile, the others' attempt to cheer Stacy up falls flat; and Stacy then walks to a secluded area; imagining a crossover of various fairy tales ("Strange But True") before realizing how foolish she had been feeling sorry for herself. Back at the P*lace, Stacy runs into the others and after they attempt to reassure her that she's loved and appreciated. Confused, Devyn explains that she saw the paper; leading to Stacy explaining that was actually part of an English assignment where the students had to write an original story. Richie then asks for a hug from Stacy after the explanation. What he gets was Stacy spraying him with silly string; setting up closing song "Cherry Bomb". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Rick Astley cover; lead vocals by Ryan) * "Paperback Writer" (The Beatles cover; lead vocals by Stacy) * "Time for a Friend" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Devyn) * "Strange But True" (Times Two cover; lead vocals by Stacy, Ryan, Devyn and Kenny) * "Cherry Bomb" (John (Cougar) Mellencamp cover; lead vocals by Stacy and Ryan) Trivia * The section where the kids perform "Paperback Writer" has a mistake when the beginning of Stacy's vocals can be heard even though she was not yet on stage. * Connie and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing